The Truth- Lily X Storm
This is a fanfic, written by Cinder. Chapter 1~ Lily My name is Lily. I am young, but not as young as my mother thinks. I'm 5 moons old, which is usually when a mother lets her child go. My brother, Lion has already left home because he snuck out. I know where he's living and I might go live with him soon. Sun, my dad, is dead. He died to protect me and my family when we were attacked by other rogues. Me and Lion grew up being taught by our older brother, Oak. Chapter 2~ Storm My name is Storm, and from the time I've been born to now; was never normal. According to my parents I was born in a storm; and when I was 2 moons old my parents both died and I was all alone. I've been fighting to live, and somehow…… I'm not sure now… but somehow I'he survived on my own; finding shelters, hunting, and worst of all… fighting. The dreaded fighting. I haven't been in many battles, but I've been in enough to know that they aren't some walk in the park game. Its takes skill and knowledge to win a battle; two things I sadly dont have very much of, being and orphan and all. Chapter 3~ Lily I've started to become lonely. I moved out. I dont know anybody, but that changes today. I met someone who I'll never forget, ever. He knocked me off my feet; litteraly. He did when I was hunting. We fought and fought over the tiniest mice and it ended with him inviting me to live with him. He introduced himself as Storm and told me all about him. I had always thought my story was sad but his was worse than mine. After living with him for a couple of moons he didnt come back to the cave one night. I started to become worried. Second night he didnt return I became super worried. Third night I thought my head was going to pop off in worry. The next morning I went out to look for him. First place I went was the flower meadow. We always went there to enjoy the sweet scents. There was no trace of him. Only the stale scent of him mingle with mine. Next I went to squirrel trees. A place where the trees were over-crowded with squirrels. No trace of him there either. I became so worried I couldn't stand it and raced home. Chapter 4~ Storm I yowled as my claws raked down the gray she-cats side. I felt this was a stupid battle but she stole prey from my little bit of territory! Soon after we were both injured and gasping for breath I invited her back to my cave. That was the least I could do for being so rude. We had fun, playing in the flower meadow enjoying all the sweet scents. I trained her in hunting as we caught millions of squirrels at squirrel trees. We shared our life story and I knew she was the best thing that had ever happened to me, ever. But soon that changed. I was out hunting. Then, I don't know why, but I blacked out. I awoke in a strange place, that seemed familiar, but I had never seen it before. There were mushrooms, pale purple flowers, and long willow trees. Even though I couldn't remember it, I knew I had been here before. Whether it was in my dreams or reality I knew I had been here before. I was left with questions. Where was I? How did I get here? How long Ihave I been here? How do I get home? Is Lily here? Is Lily alright? Am I even alive? Category:Cinder's Fanfics